Simon Barrows
'''Simon Barrows' (サイモン・バロウズ Saimon Barouzu) is a character in Clock Tower: The First Fear. He is referred to as "Mr. Barrows" by Jennifer Simpson, Laura Harrington, Lotte, Anne, and Mary, his wife. Appearance Simon Barrows appears as a middle-aged man with untidy hair and a haggard appearance. Due to being locked up in the shed for a long period of time, he wears filthy and worn-out clothing. Background Simon is a member of the wealthy Barrows Family. Given that it is more common for wives to take their husband's surname, it is likely he is a direct descendant while Mary probably is not. He is described by his butler Rick was being wise, courageous and kind. According to the novelization, he was aware of the curse with the Barrows clan and the Great Father, which threatened to produce yet more monsters, despite many decades of peace. At some point in time, he may have had twin boys with Mary named Bobby and Dan (unless the theory that Mary was impregnated by a demon is true). Aware of the curse, Simon resolved to fight the dark god; he fired all his servants, including Rick, presumably for their protection, and steadily made his preparations for his battle. After the birth of the demonic children, Mary became involved with black magic. Simon anxiously watched his wife, and decided to murder her at the point when Mary planned to commit murder for sacrifices for the black magic ritual to make Bobby and Dan survive. In retaliation, Mary locked Simon in the shed for an unspecified amount of time. Mary originally intended to kill Simon, but kept him trapped to make him suffer more, possibly for years. She may have also fed him her human victims, forcing him to become a cannibal to survive, given that he refers to Jennifer as "food". He appears to have lost much of his sanity. ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' During the game, Jennifer may be thrown into Simon's cell through two possible ways: *Finding Mary in the lounge, where Mary would briefly comfort Jennifer before giving her a poisonous drink. Upon drinking it, Jennifer would then faint and awaken in Simon's cell afterwards. *Looking at a cabinet of drinks in the kitchen. Inspecting the cabinet twice results in Jennifer taking a drink and either having vigor restored,or falling, unconscious, waking up in Simon's cell afterwards. Upon waking up and noticing Simon, Jennifer attempts to talk to him, only for him to utter his want for food. If the player doesn't have the ham with them, Simon proceeds to eat Jennifer, resulting in a "Dead End". If the player gives Simon the ham, Simon won't attack Jennifer and, upon being asked, mutters his name to her. Simon then proceeds to tell Jennifer about the "Cradle Under the Star" before falling silent.http://clocktowerff.50megs.com/rooms4.html *If the player has the Green Key, Jennifer would be able to unlock the cell door and escape. *If the player doesn't have the Green Key, shortly after the conversation, Lotte would appear, unlocking the cell door to free Jennifer. Just when the two were escaping from the shed, Lotte would then be shot by Mary, who threatens Jennifer. The player would then have to use a nearby stick to knock Mary out once she enters the shed in order to escape; otherwise, Mary will shoot Jennifer, who would either be staying still or hiding inside a nearby box. Fate According to the Japanese novelization of Clock Tower, police found Simon dead.Clock Tower 2 Adventure Novels (Helen) It is most likely that he presumably starved to death. This lead to the possibility that finding the corpse of Walter Simpson is the canon scenario (See trivia below). Creator's comment NOTE: The "her brother" part is a mistranslation. It is not referring to Mary's unseen "brother", but simply Bobby and Dan.https://twitter.com/hifumi_kono/status/943850638403821568 Trivia * If Jennifer visits the room where she finds her father's corpse before seeing Simon, Simon won't appear for the rest of the game; vice versa for seeing Simon first. * If Jennifer or Lotte open the cell door, Simon would appear to refuse to escape, presumably due to malnourishment or lack of energy. *Before or after talking to Simon, if the player heads back to the shed, Simon would be found locked up in the cell. Any attempt to talk to Simon, even attempting to unlock the cell with the Green Key, would be futile. *It is possible that Simon is a painter, as various painting materials can be found by the player in-game. This may explain why the Barrows Mansion and the Barrows Castle have various paintings. *In ''Clock Tower, in Jennifer's scenario, if the Demon Idol is sent to Rick, he shows Nolan Campbell a chandelier that was given to him by Simon himself after Rick retired while working at Barrows Castle. References Gallery Simon.png|In-game profile Simon-clue-book.png|Artwork from Clue Book Simon Method to capture victory.png|Artwork from Way To Capture Victory Simon1.png|Jennifer waking up in Simon's cell Simon2.png|Jennifer attempting to talk with Simon Simon3.png|Simon attacking Jennifer (if she does not give him the ham) Simon4.png|Simon talking to Jennifer (if provided with the ham) Barrows, Simon Barrows, Simon Barrows, Simon Category:Deceased Category:Barrows Family Category:Antagonists